The Cursed Blood
by By Anonymous
Summary: UPDATED! Two different souls. Julia Chang, a beautiful warrior on her way to seek forest rejuvenation. Jin Kazama, a deadly man who is searching for a way to vanquish his cursed blood. But why has fate brought them for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5?
1. Prologue: The Devil Awakens

Here's my first Tekken fic! I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think of it!

Darkness quickly enveloped all of Tokyo, including a colossal building which stayed erect at the heart of the city. This building gave off a dark aura that bothered all residents of Tokyo. Of course, this was the Mishima Zaibatsu. A conglomerate that once belonged to the treacherous Mishima clan. All of them warriors, the Mishimas created an empire that flourished off of a legacy of money and the skills of different fighters, and it has done so for nearly ten years. But, what most do not know about the Mishimas, were that most of them hold the wicked power of the Devil.

It all started with Jinpachi Mishima. Once a man with a gentle spirit, Jinpachi gave his son Heihachi all that he had. He created the Mishima Zaibatsu in hopes of giving back to the society, but once Heihachi came into power, he betrayed his father. Sealing him deep within their training fortress called Honmaru, Heihachi rid himself of his father and ran the Mishima Zaibatsu with a new purpose. All that Jinpachi worked to keep sacred was destroyed at Heihachi's hand. However, fate would have a different plan.

Similar to Jinpachi, Heihachi's son Kazuya was also a gentle soul. But as Heihachi fed him hatred and ruin, Kazuya had no choice but to comply with the feelings in his heart. His spirit cold, Kazuya gave into a power known as the Devil gene. As he grew and became more powerful, the Devil within him had more influence. The time would come when Kazuya and the Devil faced off against his father, but one person tried to salvage the humanity lost in him. Jun Kazama, a warrior of grace and light tried to help what was lost in Kazuya. Their passion brought forth a cursed but innocent young boy, Jin Kazama.

As he progressed into adulthood, young Jin fought the demons that plagued him. However, he could not escape that looming demon that held onto him no matter what. The Devil inside, gave Jin power that he could not help but grasp. While he tried to evade all that he learned from including teachings from the Mishimas and his Kazama mother, he could not let them go; they were a part of him for good. Seeking out a way to change this, Jin embarked on a mission to rid himself of his cursed blood by entering a tournament he has known all too well; The King Of Iron Fist Tournament Five…

But that was then, this is now. Tonight at the Mishima Zaibatsu, a legion of minions clad in leather and shades stood awaiting the arrival of their master. Finally, a large black limousine pulled up outside of the dark building. Coming out of the car stood a tall man, with wild black hair. He wore a shimmering dark leather coat along with an outfit made entirely out of leather. He stood in front of all of the men, who had their eyes burning into his body. The man simply gave a sigh.

Walking briskly past his minions, the man stopped and looked at a throne that was all gold. Though this would impress many, he did not care about how priceless or the beauty of the throne. He just sat on the throne and crossed his legs, while he took a good look at his minions that watched him. The man revealed himself to be Jin Kazama. "Leave me, be." Jin muttered.

Just as fast as they had assembled, the men quickly scrambled out of throne room, leaving Jin to be by himself. Sighing again, Jin scanned the area to make sure that he was alone. Now knowing that he was, Jin hurried and took out a photograph from his pants pocket. In the picture stood a beautiful woman, colored like bronze sitting aside a waterfall. She was smiling and seemed at peace. However, a tear stain dotted her face, and more soon followed. Jin wiped his tears, and called out her name. "Julia…"

Tracing her body with his fingers, Jin put the photograph back in his pocket and put back on his brave face. "Damn her!" Jin yelled out in a sudden anger. Just as strange, Jin began to cough violently and fell from his throne. A purple aura began to cover his body, and he looked up. His body no longer had the leather suit, but his sculpted chest shown black symbols and horns sprouted from his forehead. Also, a pair of wings were visible in his back. "I'll get her…now!"

With that said, Jin, or the Devil that came from Jin began to take flight in the nighttime sky. As he fled, dark feathers were left behind in his aftermath, but also a solitary white feather.


	2. Stand and fight!

The King of Iron Fist Tournament Five has already begun to take shape. Lying by herself in a garden of sorts was the beautiful bronze warrior, Julia Chang. Her eyes closed and the scent of roses caressing her nose, Julia felt as if she were in heaven. However, something interrupted her moment of solitude; it was the changing of the wind. "Someone is here." Julia said to herself. Quickly, she sprung up from her seat in the garden, and got into fighting stance. "Who's there? Come on show yourself!" Julia yelled as she began to look around for any warrior.

'Don't forget this is a tournament! I must face all comers!' Julia reminded herself as she continued to scan the area. Suddenly, Julia felt something cut through her arm. She did not scream, but she felt the warmth of blood on her left arm. There was a clean cut from someone. "Dammit, who is there?" Julia continued to call out. Suddenly, she saw her attacker, but this time she evaded his sword with a sharp kick. Flipping over and getting into stance, Julia came face to face with the sword-wielder. He looked very strange to her. He looked like a samurai and a little bit like a monster to her. "Who in the blue hell are you?" Julia questioned.

"My name is Yoshimitsu. I am your opponent for this round!" Yoshimitsu spun around as he gave a bow.

"That's pretty of you. You use a sword to take out you're opponents? How about just using you're fists?" Julia asked as she tightened her own fists.

"A sword is just as deadly as a fist, for I, Yoshimitsu of the Manji Party will show you child!" Yoshimitsu gave a battle cry as he quickly lunged for Julia Chang.

Just missing his sword, Julia grabbed Yoshimitsu and swung him into a field of flowers. Getting up, Yoshimitsu began to roll around the floor and attacked Julia. The girl was seriously harmed by the damage, but kept her focus on the fight at hand. When Yoshimitsu tried for another of those rolling attacks, Julia gathered all of her strength and landed a vicious uppercut that left Yoshimitsu really hurt. Stopping his assault, Yoshimitsu placed his blade into the earth and stared at Julia who prepared for any attack that would come her way.

"Well, what do you call that one girl?" the warrior asked her as he tried to catch his breath.

"I call that the Razor's Edge. Did you like it?" Julia asked a little cockily to Yoshimitsu.

"Some years ago, a girl wearing the same Native American clothes as you performed the same move. By any chance would you know who I am talking about?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"That was Michelle Chang. She's my mother." Julia told the warrior. She still kept her fighting stance.

"Impressive. It's a shame I'll have to finish you off and send you back to her. But, I must avenge my Manji Party. Take this!" Yoshimitsu again yelled and began to hurl himself in the air with the help of his sword. Seeing this as he opportunity, Julia ran to the sky and fiercely kicked Yoshimitsu in his head. Crashing to the ground, Yoshimitsu began to bleed profusely as Julia stared at him.

"Today is you're lucky day. You may have defeated me, but I'll be back. Farewell!" Yoshimitsu called out as he vanished in front of Julia. Confused, Julia stared blankly but put her arms down from her fighting stance.

"Well that was a hell of a thing…" Julia trailed off. Walking past the place Yoshimitsu vanished from, Julia seen somebody beyond the trees. He was a guy who she knew of, but never met in person. Sighing Julia muttered his name as she came within range of him.

"Jin Kazama! I finally get to meet you." Julia said as she watched the man. He turned to watch her. His face was graced with the shine from the sun. For some reason, Julia felt a twinge of attraction for him, right then and there.

"Go…get away…please!" Jin told her aloud as he turned away from her and began to leave.

"Oh come on, is the poor boy scared? Don't be a coward! You and you're whole damn family stand in my way of trying to save these forests! So, don't be a wuss! Stand and fight!" Julia said with passion as she got into fight stance.

Suddenly, Jin fell to his knees and blacked out. Julia was surprised by this. "My God, I should help him." Julia said as she quickly ran to his side. Julia turned him around and saw glowing black symbols flee from his chiseled chest. Sweat covered him as well. "That's weird. What was that? No matter, I'll take him someplace safe." Julia said aloud. Standing him up, Julia took Jin with her into the nearby forest, which she had been staying the past few days. The symbols that stood on his body still puzzled her.


	3. Unfinished Business

Late rays of sunlight began to glisten upon Jin Kazama's face once again. These brilliant rays of light were the ones to awaken Jin as he started to frown. He looked around to see where he was and discovered he was somewhere in a forest or something. Quickly rising from where he slept, Jin started to move around and looked to see if anyone was around. "Is anyone here? Hello!" Jin called as he continued to search for someone. He heard the sound of water crashing onto rocks and the familiar scent of fresh grass and water. Instantly, Jin remembered when he and his mother Jun used to have their walks in the forest. "Mother…" Jin muttered to himself.

"You finally awoke, that's great! Sit down I have some fish for us." Julia said as she appeared in front of Jin. The girl already had a roaring fire started in the midst of all these trees that surrounded her. For a moment, Jin recognized her.

"Julia Chang. That's you're name isn't it?" Jin questioned her as he decided to take a seat next to her by the fire. The fish smelled too good for Jin. Still, Jin prepared for anything Julia had to do.

"Yes, you are correct Jin. How do you know me?" Julia asked him as she handed him a piece of cooked fish.

"I remember my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, talk about you. I believe he categorized you as a Flower Child Bitch." Jin told her as he began to bite into the fish. To his surprise, Julia began to laugh at what he just said.

"He has a way with words I hear. I'll have to bring that up to him when I fight him." Julia said as she began to eat her own part of the fish.

"Well you may be strong, but I doubt that you can stop my grandfather. I alone must stop him." Jin said as he removed a bone from the fish he was eating.

"For what he has done, to the Earth and to me, he must pay." Julia told Jin as they looked at each other face to face.

"Now I remember what happened between you two! He burned down you're forests right? I remember one night when I was sixteen he came home with others from the Mishima Zaibatsu claiming to have done something in the forest. I should've known it was to you." Jin told her as he began to reminisce.

"Yes, well that was a while ago. The only reason I am in this tournament is to find data. Data that will help me fix the forests." Julia spoke up.

"That's noble. You're not in this tournament for foolish pride, but to salvage something valuable. You should be commended. Others enter the tournament just to prove that they are the greatest. Humph, people like Hwoarang or Paul Phoenix." Jin said as he looked at his half-eaten fish. "By the way, who did you run into so far?"

Leaning back against the large bark of a tree, Julia closed her eyes and traced back to who she ran into. "Lets see. I went against a wrestler with this tiger mask. I believe his name was King, I remember because I saw him on WrestleFest VIII last month. I came across Christie Montiero I got the kick marks to prove it. But today, I faced a weird Manji guy called Yoshimitsu. And I just finished off a young school girl."

Jin nearly choked on the fish. "A young school girl? By any chance did she have two pigtails?"

"Yeah, and she had some pink bunny outfit on too. After I finished kicking her ass, this big Panda took her away." Julia said laughing at the thought.

Smiling, Jin continued to eat his food. 'Poor Xiao. This girl is a tough one.' Jin told himself.

"Well, while you continue to stuff you're face, could you answer a question for me?" Julia asked as she continued resting.

"Spill it." Jin told her.

"What were those symbols across you're chest earlier?" Julia asked.

Jin stopped for a moment and looked down at his body. There were no signs of the black symbols Julia spoke of, but he just had to check them. Finding her rather intriguing, Jin could not help but tell her truth; especially since she just rescued him. "Well, you can say it's a family heirloom." Jin told Julia as she faced him to hear his story.

"Heirloom? How so?" Julia asked as her eyes faced him.

"There's something within me. I can't explain what it is, but its something that I do not like. When ever I think of some I cannot absolutely stand, I give into this thing, and it turns me into something different. Remember earlier when you helped me? Well, I was just under this thing's power." Jin explained as Julia listened on both ears. "They call it the Devil gene. I have cursed blood."

"You're family, they are the ones plagued with this gene right?" Julia asked him.

Jin shook his head to signify yes. He finished his last piece of fish, but as he swallowed it, he felt a chill. He wanted to change the subject, and did so quickly. "So, saving the forests. That's some ambition. You remind me of my mother, Jun Kazama."

"I heard about her from my mother, Michelle Chang. She was a good fighter and environmentalist." Julia said as she looked at Jin who stood up rather quickly. A little confused, Julia looked at him and questioned, "What's the matter with you?" Jin began to sweat and looked around frantically. "This Devil gene is trying to take over, he's here." Jin spoke out.

Julia quickly stood and looked at Jin. "Who's here, Jin?" Julia asked the guy.

Suddenly, Julia watched as Jin clutched someone's arm and swung that person straight to the ground. The one that attacked Jin rose from where he was and started to smile wickedly. Julia took a good look at him. He had hair similar to Jin's, and had a battle-scarred body too. One of his eyes was deep crimson, and she noticed that Jin began to attack the man again.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kazuya?" Jin questioned Kazuya as he held him in a chokehold. Jabbing him in his ribcage, Kazuya broke free and sharply uppercut his son. Jin was hurt from what just happened, but wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. With roughness, Jin kicked Kazuya repeatedly, but on the third assault, Kazuya grabbed his son's leg and swung him into the nearby water.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to you're father? You dried up bastard! All of this power and you still refuse to use it?" Kazuya spoke with fury. Turning around, Kazuya heard the scream of a girl and saw Julia come prepared with a kick in his face. "Speaking of bastards, here is bastard number two. Isn't that right Kazuya Mishima?" Julia asked as she took her fighting stance again.

Getting up, Kazuya wiped the blood from the cut on his cheek. "That was a good kick. What are you doing here girl? Around my son?" Kazuya said as he began to gather energy.

"I tried to help him." Julia told Kazuya as she noticed he began to twitch. 'Here we go this damn Devil thing.' Julia thought to herself as she began to brace for any attack.

Quickly, Kazuya started his transformation into the Devil. As he did this, the sunlight instantly faded and night came. The Devil version of Kazuya stared at Julia, who was speechless by what transpired. "Now, feel my wrath!" Devil yelled at Julia as he unearthed a blast of energy from his eyes. Preparing to be hurt from the attack, Julia was saved as she noticed she was being flown into the sky by what appeared to be Jin. He had transformed also into the Devil that he spoke of. Placing Julia near the water, he and Kazuya began to do battle in the sky, until Devil Jin fell onto the ground.

Devil Kazuya only gave off a hideous laugh as he flew away from the scene. "I'll be back for you next time! We have unfinished business!" Devil Kazuya yelled. Devil Jin began to turn back into Jin, who was tired and began to moan. Julia moved to him. "It's okay. You fought well. Just rest and we'll head out in the morning." Julia spoke to him softly.

"Thank you…" Jin told her as he quickly began sleep. "No, thank you." Julia told him as she gave a warm smile to one Jin Kazama.


	4. Showdown At The Waterfall

Hours had past since Kazuya last attacked Julia and Jin. Daylight came through the trees, and Jin awoke just to find himself alone again. Once again turning his head to see what was happening, Jin peeked but found no one in sight; not even Julia. He stood up and gathered his white sack of clothes he carried previously while calling out the girl's name. Placing a hand in his already wild hair, Jin made quiet footsteps as he searched for Julia. Hearing and seeing the nearest waterfall, Jin decided to move in that direction, but he got an unexpected eyeful.

"Julia…!" Jin stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Julia bathing in the cool water. Stroking her shiny brunette hair as her body danced with the water, Julia did not even notice that she was being watched. Though enticed by her beautiful body, Jin did not want to come across as a perverted man, so he quickly turned away and fled onto the bushes. Blushing madly, Jin moved back to his and Julia's campsite. 'She's very attractive. _Very_.' Jin thought to himself as he began to lean against the nearest tree.

A few moments later, Julia walked toward Jin, clad in her Native American garb. She smiled at Jin as she finished braiding her tanned locks, and told him in a pleasant voice "Good morning."

"Morning. You bathe in the waterfalls often?" Jin asked her slyly as he smirked at her. A little taken aback by his comment Julia finished her hair and told him. "You perv! Well at least you got to see what a real woman looks like."

"Trust me dear, I have seen _better_." Jin told her with a hint of sass. Becoming ticked off, Julia walked up to Jin and playfully punched him in the chest.

"We better get going. This tournament waits for no one." Jin told Julia as he began to walk the path from out of the forest. Quickly, Julia followed Jin and the two started out. As they paced around they had little side conversations, those regarding the type of fights they had in the past. They laughed and joked with one another, but during the whole ordeal, Jin felt stings attack his chest. It was the power of the Devil within, and he knew it was something that would not easily pass. 'Just pay no attention to it, I'll be fine.' He kept reassuring himself.

Julia on the other hand was not as much of an enigma anymore. Jin thought that she was gorgeous, tough and best of all she had a mind. The way she spoke so passionately about finding a way to rejuvenate the forests captivated him. He really was impressed by what she had to say. 'Wish I could help her. But I have more pressing matters at hand. This Devil inside of me won't go away, oh but I'll make it leave. Just wait.' Jin continued to tell himself as Julia was talking aloud.

However, the two young warriors stopped when they reached the last of the waterfalls. The area was really picturesque; three large waterfalls and many grassy patches around. But, two other fighters had already stayed in the area, fighters that both Jin and Julia recognized from previous tournaments. There in his red fighting gi and upright blonde hair, was Paul Phoenix. He was there with Marshall Law, clad in a white Bruce Lee-like outfit. Now the two were in a heated argument that Jin and Julia could not help but overhear.

"Ah, come on Paul! I need this prize money from the tournament!" Marshall yelled as he faced Paul.

"No can do buddy, I'm in this to prove that I am the best in the universe!" Paul said just as loudly as Marshall.

"But this is for my son! I have to pay for his medical bills, since he crashed on a motorcycle that belonged to YOU!" Marshall continued as he pointed at Paul. Rising, Paul did not like what Marshall was saying.

"Hey, I told Forrest to take it easy! He obviously did not listen to me, so that's you're problem and not mine!"

"Why must you continue to act like a damned dickhead? I guess the older you get the stubborn you get!"

"Excuse me, Marshall! But the older I get the more ass I can kick!" Paul viciously spat out as he and Marshall came nose to nose. But at this time, Jin thought it was best to intervene. "Hey, I don't mean to intrude, but you guys are in our way!" Jin told them as they locked eyes on him.

"AND JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?" Marshall and Paul both called out. "You don't need to know who we are, how about we just duke it out. Tag Team style?" Jin asked as he eyed Julia, who smiled back. "We'll settle our thing in a minute. Let's take out Jet Li and Pocahontas first." Paul told Marshall. The two quickly broke out into fighting stance and prepared to fight Jin and Julia.

Yelling in a manner that reminded her of Liu Kang, Law charged toward her and jumped up hitting her with a jumping kick. Paul already tried to take Jin out with one of his hard punches, but Jin reversed the attack and sent Paul flying with a kick of his own. Getting up from Law's attack, Julia ran for the warrior and kicked him on the side of his face and finished with an elbow smash that gushed blood from his nose. Coming from behind her, Jin leaped from over Julia, and wrapped his arms around Law and threw him to the ground. While doing this attack, Jin viciously began to throw punches to Law's already damaged face.

Paul who just got up, now had to deal with Julia who was now on his tail. Hitting her on her hip, Julia sprung up and she was then hurt by Paul's massive fist. Licking her wounds, Julia felt her sides being ravaged again by Paul. Kicking her hard in her ribs, Paul stopped and placed his foot on her throat. "How do you like me now, Pocahontas?" Paul cockily asked as he pressed harder on her throat. Angered, Julia flipped Paul over by kicking him in his nether-regions and then thunderously punching him until he fell to the floor once more. Getting up again, Paul smiled at Julia who replied, "Well, are you just going to smile at me like a little bitch, or are you going to fight me like a man?" Not liking her words, Paul charged for her and Julia met his attacks and the two continued to battle.

Nearest to them by the crashing waterfall, were Marshall Law and Jin. Law held Jin tight in a sleeper hold, but Jin quickly powered up and smashed Law hard in his abdomen. Not wanting Law to gather more strength, Jin ran toward Law and landed a harsh kick planting Law father in the ground.

'_Don't stop, make him suffer!'_

"WHAT?" Jin yelled out as he heard the sound of a voice. Stopping in his tracks, Jin felt another surge go through not only his chest, but his whole body. "Not now please…." Jin stopped as he clutched his heart.

'_He was foolish enough to challenge you, make the bastard pay!'_

"It's the Devil within. I won't listen to it, never!" Jin cried as he began to beat the ground with his fists. Confused by his actions, Law stood and decided that this was his opportunity. Leaping into the sky, he went for one of his patented kicks, but was soon shot down by a dark aura that enveloped Jin. Flying out, Law crashed into the waterfall, and was out of sight.

'_Nice attack. Get the other son of a bitch too!'_

"Damn you! I won't cause harm!" Jin yelled out as he stood. His body glistened with sweat, but soon his eye flashed a deep crimson. He paced over toward Paul who almost got the best of Julia, and grabbed him. "Join you're other friend, you blonde bastard!" Jin quickly landed a massive uppercut that knocked Paul past the highland that was in the forest. The move was something passed down in the Mishima family; it was called the Demon Slayer.

Finally coming back to his senses, Jin found a disheveled Julia staring at him. "That Devil thing came over you again?" she asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's becoming even more powerful. I have to vanquish this thing!" Jin said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"But how? How will you stop such a thing from growing?"

"By killing the man who started my bloodline, the leader of the Mishimas, Jinpachi and also my father, Kazuya." Jin told her as he stared at her.

"I'm going to help you." Julia told him.

"You can't. Julia, you are very sweet and strong, but you just can't help me. No one can, but me." Jin spoke.

Before Julia could respond back to what Jin just said, she felt the ground beneath them begin to rapidly shake. Quaking, Julia tried to grab hold of something, but she and Jin were left with nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" Julia asked as she continued trembling.

"I don't know, but prepare for a big drop!" Jin yelled as he and Julia finally began to freefall from the area they were in. Atop the nearby tree that Julia and Jin stood by, was a man with shiny silver hair, a purple vest that covered a black see-through shirt that shown his muscular body and leather pants. Speaking inside of a black walkie-talkie, he said "Jin Kazama has been caught, as was Julia Chang."

That man was of course, Lee Chaolan.


	5. Romance Within The Darkness

**Author's Notes:** I am very glad and joyous that you all enjoyed my previous installments of '_The Cursed Blood_'. I am happy to tell you all that I have decided to resume the tale of my favorite_ Tekken_ pairing, and I hope you all enjoy and review! Much luv to you all! Just also know that though this chapter is short it is pivotal and there are more things on the horizon!

* * *

As the pain was taken away from her after some moments, Julia regrouped and got back consciousness. Clutching her swollen head with her gentle hand, the girl looked around to scan the area where she was. A chamber of some sort with three cameras panning around, Julia was not aware of where she was. This locale was darker and bleak and it seemed like it was nighttime considering the shadows cast and the dim lights around the fortress. Remembering that she wasn't alone, Julia sharply rised up and shouted out a familiar name.

"**JIN! JIN! Jin where are**…" Julia trailed off as she finally spotted a very tall and chiseled young man knocked out on the floor. "**JIN**!" Julia yelled out one last time as she finally went over to him.

Turning him around with all of her might and placing a hand on his rock-solid abdomen and cradling his head with the utmost gentleness, Julia felt the side of Jin's neck to check if he was breathing, and now he was not. Worried and her eyes growing bigger because of panic, Julia's mind was racing a mile a minute.

'It's been a while since he was conscious, and he could seriously be injured. I have to resuscitate him.' Julia thought to herself as she licked her pouty and full lips. Pressing them against Jin's she began to blow oxygen into his body and also pumped him with her hands. Doing this sport about four times, Julia stopped once a very bizarre crimson glow began to envelope his body. Moving back with a mix of fear and unknowing, Julia watched as Jin began to stand upright as the glow continued to trail throughout his figure.

'_**Kill her…it will empower you**_.' A familiar deep voice told Jin as it rang in his ears.

'_**Eviscerate her…let her feel your darkness**_.' The deep voice continued as Jin opened his dark eyes once more.

"Jin! I am so happy that you…Jin? Jin are you okay?" Julia questioned as she stood but stood cautiously as Jin began to stare at her with intimidating and dominating eyes.

'_**Rape her…let the cold wash away onto her presence**_.' The deep voice yelled once more in his ear. Desperately trying not to listen to the voice, Jin pushed the omniscient out with all of his power and yelled out with anger and fury mixing within him. However, he let that wipe away and in a matter of seconds, he became his old self and fell to his knees on the floor. Running up to him, Julia supported his body and looked at his smiling face.

"You're alive, Julia. You are stronger than I once thought." Jin said gasping hard, trying to catch his breath as Julia smiled back at him.

"**I'm a Chang**. Were natural born survivors." Julia said with the light glimmering on her face.

"That's good to hear. I think I know where we are." Jin said as he looked around the dark and diluted chamber.

"Where? It's so dark and dreary." Julia questioned.

"We are about three miles from Honmaru. This is a secret storage that Heihachi used to keep his prisoners in." Jin answered as he stood. Surprising Julia, Jin knocked out and destroyed all of the cameras with quick kicks, as the electrical energy surged.

"Good, now they'll be unable to watch us." Jin said as he looked at Julia.

"They are Mishimas. They are always watching!" Julia said with light laughter. Surprising Julia once more, Jin stood and crept down in front of her. Putting her face in his hands as he gazed at Julia's dark eyes, he went in and passionately kissed her. As their lips melted together, it felt like an eternity as Julia and he wrestled with their tongues until they finally snapped back.

"And what was that for?" Julia questioned.

"For rescuing me and sticking by me for so long. You're a wonder." Jin said still holding her soft and angelic-like face in his hands.

"Look its dark and pretty much late, we should just rest and wait till daylight before we go and escape." Julia said as she looked back into Jin's gently dark eyes.

"My thoughts exactly. But let's _not _let the darkness stop this attraction between us…" Jin said as he once again planted a soft and long kiss on Julia's ready lips. This time, they became more aggressive with their romance, and began to disrobe one another. Handling each other with gentleness and care, the two began to sensually make love amidst the darkness and dimness. Their romance lit up the area and they continued at it for hours on end.

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


	6. Interlude: Trials of Love

**Author's Notes:** I hope all is well peeps! Another chapter is on the way, possibly today so look out! My thoughts and prayers go out to all the victims of the Hurricane Katrina disaster!

As he glided through the air with the wind clapping his face, Jin Kazama had donned a new persona. No longer the broody hunk that many girls envisioned him as, or the lone wolf of the Mishima clan that many men envisioned him as being, he simply became the thing that caused pain and destruction for his father and other patriarchs in his bloodline. As he cruised the chilly autumn sky on this night, he let the Devil himself overcome him, and give him access to a new lethal power. When he was a child, all Jin used to do as he traveled through the forests was to dream and wish he was one of the birds. To have the ability to fly free whenever he wished, or to see the world in the comfort of his own flying, it seemed like the epitome of Heaven. Lying within the portrait of hell, the Devil allowed his dream to come true, and then some.

His eyes glazed over with darkness, his ripped chest exposing the demonic symbols of hate, and his ivory horns glimmering in the moonlight, Jin clapped his black wings as he sped up his succession of flying. Carelessly sweeping through the night, the Devil within Jin made him a blatant sociopath. Uncaring of what others felt, or his actions, all he cared to do was look out for him. Something that caught his attention was the beeping of his cellphone, coming from his pocket. Unearthing it, Jin listened to the message as he gave out a grunt.

**"_Jin, this is Ling. Call me after you get this message, I've been worried about you man! Panda and I were at the Mishima Zaibatsu and you still…_"**

Jin shut out Ling Xiayou's annoying voice by throwing his cell into the nighttime sky and he just listened to the wind blow as he cut through the sky. Sure, Xiaoyou was a longtime friend, but she was annoying and too childish for Jin's taste. She never had the maturity or purity that Jin recognized during his tenure with his one true love…Julia Chang. Thinking of her now, Jin's eyes transformed from light but back to darkness.

"**YOU BITCH! I WILL NOT BE FOOLED! JULIA CHANG**!" Jin roared with an inhuman primal scream to match after his tantrum was fulfilled. Speeding up even faster, Jin found his feelings confronted once again by images of the lovely Native American girl haunting him. The flow of her lovely brown hair, her shimmering tenderness, the softness of her skin, the taste of her lovemaking, and the light within her being. Her noble being made Jin feel whole…but the power the Devil wielded over him makes it even more difficult to be in love.

**_"But he does love her. He does."_**

"That voice…that voice…_**what the hell was that**_?" Devil Jin questioned himself as he heard the feminine voice answer it. Confused as he glided, Jin continued on and a tear flew from the corner of his eyes. His body glowing once more, he became more enthused with the influence of the Devil and roared again.

"It's the other bitch…**Angel**…she won't win. She can't!" Devil Jin barked as he stopped once. Watching the moonlight, he saw the entity known as Angel embark from the light and glide toward him, holding her arm out, touching Jin's face with the utmost gentleness.

"Don't you remember? Remember your love for her? She loves you and you love her!" Angel told him with calmness.

"**NO! I CAN'T**!" Jin roared with more anguish and confusion.

"Remember my darling!" Angel said, and with that, a warm beam of moonlight hit Devil Jin, and he began to reminisce about the love he shared with Julia, thus continuing his fleet of confusion.

- **_Xtreme Slayer_**


	7. Sins Of The Father

Awakened by the light rays of sun creeping through the little fortress, Jin Kazama fought off sleepiness as he was greeted by the sight of his now lover, Julia as she fixed herself up. Giving him a warm smile as she finished getting dressed, the young woman blew a kiss at him, and he smiled. Turning over on his back, Jin gave Julia not only a smile, but a good look at his very sculpted body and unmentionables. The sunlight shimmered on Jin's abdomen, and he pulled Julia down onto him, and gave her a searing kiss. Blushing as she felt him harden beneath her, he just smirked.

"Since we've consummated the relationship and all, can I ask you some safety questions?" Julia asked as she received a puzzled look from Jin.

"Shoot." Jin told her.

"How many people did you sleep with besides me, and have you ever contracted an STD?" Julia asked both questions swiftly, making Jin laugh lightly.

"Well, I've slept with four people including you, and no on the STDs." Jin said as Julia looked at him wide-eyed until it turned into a giggle.

"You man-whore. Could you get into specifics please?" Julia asked after her bout with a chuckle.

"In high-school I slept with a girl named Kei, next a girl named Sakura, and this girl named Ling. Now, I have become intimate with you. You were incredible…" Jin said as he planted a tender kiss on Julia once more, making her quiver in delight.

"There was this one guy in my village…he doesn't even hold a candle to you." Julia said as Jin smiled and the two began to make out. After finishing their frolicking, Jin put back on his gi and was busy with his putting his gloves back on.

"Okay, now to get serious for a moment, how in God's name are we going to get from out of this place? We are locked and boxed in from all corners." Julia said as she began tapping parts of the walls. Looking around, Jin did the same as he and Julia continued on.

"My grandfather told me tips on how to escape from this fortress, but for the love of me I can't figure out what the hell he said…" Jin said, trying to think back and retrace. However, what was to happen between Julia and he was unexpected. Barging in from the back of the fortress through the wall was numerous men cloaked in black and armed with bladed weapons. Getting into fighting stance together, Jin and Julia stood side by side.

"These are the **Mishima Zaibatsu's Tekken Forces**. They may not look it, but they are some tough sons of bitches." Jin said as he and Julia got ready for an impending fight.

"You talk from experience?" Julia asked as she readied herself.

"Yeah, I was helping Heihachi pick them out all those years ago when he was training me." Jin explained.

"Tough break, but let's break them!" Julia said as she jumped from the position she was in, and into the sky, and landed a sharp kick that knocked down three of the Tekken Force members. With two more charging at her, with swords in hand, they launched them for Julia. Evading the attack by crouching downward, they were now speeding toward Jin who grabbed them, and crushed the metal blades with his bare hands.

Jumping over Julia, Jin gave off a body shot, taking down about five of the cloaked Tekken Force members with him. Still, they all kept coming and the number of them was growing as Julia and Jin fought on with all they could. Julia clutching one of the cloaked fighters sent him flying to three waiting fighters as she hurried on with the fight. Jin made a dash to the wall, leapt from off of it, and then smacked two of the fighters with his own patented kick.

"Julia, keep fighting! It's our only reprieve!" Jin instructed her as a whole slew of the cloaked fighters began to crowd him. Taking advantage of Jin for just a moment, the young fighter once again gathered all of his might and all of his energy together, to land his most decisive attack…one he did not want to use again for a second time after he relinquished that fighting style. Nonetheless, with over seven people pummeling you, what choice do you have?

Raising his uppercut up with vast speed and power, Jin landed the horrid attack called the Demon Slayer, and succeeded in stopping his foes. Rubble from the ceiling was unearthed as the attack was made, and Julia watched in awe at the power that Jin wielded. In an instant he finally defeated nearly all of the Tekken Force members, and they all were laid out on the ground. Julia took out the final fighter with a right hook, and he fell to the floor as she and Jin regrouped.

"So what's the plan?" Julia questioned.

"We get out of here, and make our way to Honmaru…that's the tournament's final battleground." Jin explained as he looked into Julia's dark eyes.

"Do you think the forest rejuvenation discs are inside Honmaru? I've always heard rumors that the most valuable assets to the Mishima Zaibatsu lay within that area." Julia asked once more.

"You bet your ass they are in there. Vital files that belong to my father and grandfather are in Honmaru. It's daytime, so we'll make it out there in no time. We just have to be alert of anything that comes our way." Jin told Julia as they descended from their fortress. The underground path was dark but only some beams of light escaped from the tunnel. Both running at brisk paces, trying to find an exit, both warriors were stopped by an electrical shockwave that knocked them both down on their backs.

"Now what?" Jin cursed underneath his breath as he recovered from the low voltage attack. Julia, already up on her feet went to assist Jin and the two evaded another shot of electricity. Next, Jin found himself hit hard in his back, and Julia was knocked to the nearest wall. Finding their attacker, it was none other than the demonic and wicked Kazuya Mishima, with a steady smirk on his face as Jin growled and gritted his teeth.

"Hello again, Jin Kazama." Kazuya said with a wicked glint.

"Kazuya, you bastard! What is the meaning of this?" Julia yelled as she looked at the evil warrior.

"You shut the fuck up! This does not concern you, you red-hide bitch!" Kazuya sneered with disdain at Julia. Just as angry and still on the floor was Jin. Collecting blood and saliva in his mouth, Jin got up and did the nastiest spit he could do and it went straight for Kazuya.

"Don't you dare talk about her in that fashion, while I'm around." Jin said chillingly and lowly as Julia watched the look of utter hatred on both the father and son's faces. Taking Jin by his neck and slamming him ruthlessly onto the rocky wall, Kazuya's eyes fired up, as well as his looming anger. The hatred turning into power and creeping within his fists, Kazuya began to repeatedly punch and punch Jin in his face and mid-section. Pure abhorrence of his son, Kazuya just pummeled him as Jin's blood began to show after cuts and bruises on his body began to open and slice. All the while, Jin's upper body throbbed with pain, but since he was a fighter and was used to all forms of punishment, the bloodshed and savage attacks did not faze him as much. Something that really affected him was the familiar struggle of the Devil Gene as another voice entered his head amidst Julia's screams. The driving force of the Devil began to speak to him, taking his mind off his father's rage.

_"Let his blood wash over your hands."_

"Kazuya, stop this madness! Jin is your son for God's sake! You're killing him!" Julia yelled as she ran up to him, starting to punch Kazuya with her hard fists. Her actions came to no avail, and once again she was slammed right back to the wall, due to Kazuya's fury that peeked and began to glow crimson. Amidst the flurry of unforgiving punches, Jin watched as his father began to tap into his Devil side. The weird eye of his flashed red, and his sinister smirk began to grow with every drop of Jin's blood that stained his fist. Still, that voice of the Devil began to speak to Jin.

_"Don't let that bastard takeover you! Let him feel your anguish! Unleash it Jin!" _

And with that said, Jin stopped this assault by Kazuya who fell backward. Jin began to yell up to the top of his lungs, as he began to glow a deep shade of purple. Horns pierced from his skin, as two arrived at his forehead. His eyes began to forcibly turn black and he continued to growl with reckless abandon. Dark wings began to splinter from his back and the black symbols signifying an unknown power materialized on his chest. Scaring Julia, this new Devil Jin began to look at her with truly sympathetic eyes, leaving his anger aside for a moment; just a moment.

"_Take refuge_. This shall not last long." Devil Jin told her. Opting back his anger, he looked at Kazuya with great scorn and contempt.

"Amateur. It takes you that long to power up…I can do mine instantly." Kazuya said as he just gave one little shriek and became the entity known simply as the Devil. Purple skinned, sculpted and with long horns and dark red eyes, the Devil sprouted his set of wings also.

"Let's take it to the sky." Devil Kazuya spoke to Devil Jin as he leapt up to the top of the tunnel and broke through it, letting the sun's rays wash over the dark environment. Devil Jin followed letting his wings swipe the sky as he prepared to do battle with the man that started all of this evil. Getting out of the tunnel herself and leaning against a nearby tree, Julia hugged it and cringed as she watched the father and son fight. Sighing as she watched the altercation, a tear fell from the side of her face as she muttered a statement.

"**Please…guide him spirits**."

**_-Xtreme Slayer_**


	8. The Devils Incarnate

**Author's Notes:** Blast from the past! (lol) Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy this installment of _The Cursed Blood_ and I hope you all enjoy. I've just been so busy lately and I apologize for not having this up sooner! So without further ado, please enjoy and review!

--------------------------------------------------

Continuing to hug the tree with tears forming in her brown eyes,** Julia Chang** was completely in trepidation. However, she did not fear for her own well being, but that of her new lover, **Jin**. She watched as the sweet boy she just made love with, change into this merciless and evil being. That potent Devil-gene that filled his blood just overshadowed the goodness she saw bursting within him, and it chilled her very soul. What was even more disheartening was watching this battle unfold between father and son.

"These two are of the same body and blood…why do they fight?" Julia questioned as she watched the brawl erupt in the skies. **Devil Jin** and the **Devil **were locked together, throwing dangerous punches at one another as they shouted obscenities at one another.

"You are just a mistake that I should've righted when you were in your mother's womb!" Devil yelled as he struck Devil Jin with a high voltage energy beam. Blood began to flow from his shoulder as he cursed the Devil.

"Damn you! Damn you for bringing me into this world! I never asked to be made!" Devil Jin yelled as he flown with great swiftness toward the violet colored Devil. Striking his father headfirst, his horns pierced the Devil's abdomen as blood began to flow from him this time. Screaming, Devil held Jin's horns and unhooked them from his body. Still grasping them, Devil slammed his fists into Jin's face while his son shot back a lethal kick to his chest cavity.

Backing away from him, Devil tried to get back some air since Jin just knocked the wind out of him. Taking a glance at Julia near the tree, Devil had a slick smirk find its way to his face. Julia took note of that and met his glance.

"Look at what happens…to your redskin!" Devil yelled as he powered up, and launched a concussive energy blast at Julia's direction. The blast struck the tree and it caught fire, burning the leaves and darkening the branches, while Julia evaded the assault. Now really pissed off that something as beautiful as a tree had to be destroyed, Julia looked back up at the grinning Devil with fire in her eyes and dismay.

"What's the matter red? Do I make you _angry_? For killing a precious tree? Get a life!" Devil spat at her with contemptin his tone. Spending time yelling at Julia gave Devil Jin a good opportunity to attack Devil, and this time he blasted him with a colossal amount of his energy. Surging with pain, Devil fell onto the ground as the burns on his back began to blister. Continuing the attack, Julia ran toward him.

"**_This is for the tree_**…" she told him as she swiftly hit him with a boot to the face, opening up a cut above his eye. Devil wailed, and Devil Jin flew over back toward Julia, rejoining her. Locking eyes, Devil Jin saw straight passed his lover's heart and saw deep into her soul. The warmth and joy she exhibited was real, and somehow it warmed Devil Jin's icy heart. However, it was all the more different for Julia when she looked at Jin. His utter demeanor just chilled her and she remained frozen while staring at him.

"What has come over you?" Julia questioned him as she watched him examine her. Just as she asked him that, Devil Jin fell onto the ground and he held himself as he began to shriek. Suddenly, the black symbols on his chest began to dissipate and his horns ran back into his head. Just when the wings began to fade, Jin reverted back to his regular self and he looked Julia with a smile on his face as she held him.

"You have returned to me…" Julia said as she lightly caressed his face. She admired him and felt his love, as she looked into his bright eyes.

"I would never leave you. Not now, **not ever**." Jin told her as he locked her into a kiss. The two getting back to their feet, they noticed that the Devil was missing and Jin cursed under his breath.

"_Damn it_…I had him on the run too." Jin said as he beat his fist into his other hand. "Kazuya was at my mercy, I could have finished him off."

"We will get him soon enough, don't worry about it." Julia reassured him as she touched his wounded shoulder. He even flinched a bit as she felt the injury.

"That shoulder is looking nasty…I can help though." She said as she looked at him and touched his arm with as much gentleness as she could muster.

"How so?" Jin asked her as he felt his bloodied shoulder. With that, Julia just took hold of Jin and the two walked speedily into the green forests. The smells of nature and that of the ocean's scent took over Jin's senses, as well as Julia's. Both at one with nature, they loved everything about the scenery and it showed with their synergy. Taking Jin down by the water, Julia cleaned his deep cut with the water, and collected various leaves which were random in shape.

"What are you going to do with those?" Jin asked her as he still gripped his cut.

"It's an old remedy that my mother taught me. You see the aloe in these plants will relax your cut and grow the skin back quicker. Lucky for us, your grandfather has ordered a good shipment of plant life on this place." Julia said as she supplied Jin with the necessary treatments.

"Thanks, for everything." Jin told her with all the sincerity he could muster. She smiled sweetly at him.

"No, thank you for protecting me. I owe you one." Julia responded back. The two kissed, and they looked at one another with renewed passion.

"Julia…about my transformation back there…" Jin was interrupted when Julia put two fingers to his lips. He looked at her with confusion.

"You're going to ruin this moment…let's forget about that for now." Julia said still keeping her beaming smile on her face. Watching her smile made Jin felt at ease, and gave him the feeling that he could do anything. Still he knew that deep down inside, Julia had some reservations about his Devil-gene; he could not bear to see her look at him with that same look of fear again. Now it was all in the back of his mind as they met lips again.

However, all of their romance was put to an abrupt end once they heard a gunshot from in back of them. Looking behind them was once again **Lee Chaolan** with his silvery hair glimmering in the daylight. Not alone, he had members of the Tekken Force at his side, as he laughed wholeheartedly.

"Julia Chang…you are _mine_. My dear nephew, take a nap!" Lee said once he swiftly knocked Jin senseless with a kick to his temple. However, before Jin had blacked out, the last thing he heard was Julia's scream.

- **_Xtreme Slayer_**


End file.
